Filament
by Karin-kun
Summary: ¿Resumen? solo lean la historia...


_**FH: Hola he vuelto pero esta ves con un one-shot basado en la canción de Filament mi primer one-shot esto es emocionante *-* bueno mejor dejo de fantasear y me pongo a trabajar xDD bueno a comenzar esto se ha dicho… por cierto recomendación escuchen la canción de Filament de Yousei Teikoku ahora si a comenzar esto se ha dicho **_

_**Recuerden mi forma de escribir es la siguiente:**_

*hola*-acción

(No tengo idea)-aclaraciones

De por que-diálogos

_Estoy -_ el POV del personaje

**Haciendo**–flashback

_**Esto-**___descripción del lugar o narración mía

_**DISCLAMER:**___**lamentablemente happy tree friends no me pertenece a mondo media © **

*********************************************************FILAMENT**************************************************************

_**Se puede observar a una pelirroja con un paraguas bajo la lluvia sus ojos son rojos como el fuego junto como su cabellera se encuentra frente a casa que al parecer esta abandonada pero se puede ver que la luz esta prendida…a pesar de que este bajo la lluvia se puede observar que ha llorado por un largo tiempo **_

¿Por qué?-dijo la joven de nombre Flaky entre lágrimas-¿acaso no fui lo suficientemente buena para ti…porque?... pero por favor vuelve te prometo que mejorare… no importa como mejorare para ti pero por favor vuelve…*decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras sus lagrimas fluían, la joven camino hasta la puerta y sin mas preámbulo toco la puerta*

_Esperando por ti bajo la lluvia_

_Este corazón me empieza a doler poco a poco_

_La lluvia sigue sin cesar_

_Y mi corazón destrozado se encuentra en esta soledad…_

Así que volviste-decía el joven

Si, eh mejorado tuve que abandonar muchas cosas pero lo logre por ti-dijo Flaky

Entonces no te quedes ahí parada pasa-dijo el joven con un tono de voz agresivo pero a la vez amable

*Flaky entro a la casa*

_Cuantas cosas mas debo perder para poder_

_Encontrar una pequeña felicidad en mi corazón_

_Ahh, tengo el deseo deberte de nuevo_

_Para mostrarte que estas lagrimas son verdaderas y son de amor _

_Todo se ata a una llave que conecta el futuro y el pasado_

_Siento que el amor que nos une destruye poco a poco mi ser_

_Pero, yo jure que te protegería hasta el final no importa como…_

_**Todos los días era lo mismo ella entraba a esa casa para hacerlo feliz de muchas maneras…y no solo eso dejar que el le haga todo lo que el quiera… abusar de ella, dejar que la toquetee e incluso dejar que la maltrate física y psicológicamente…se preguntaran que habrá sacrificado pues les diré abandono la escuela, sus amigos he incluso llego a matar por el…**_

Y que esperas-dijo el joven

L…lo si…siento lo hare-dijo Flaky

_**Así Flaky subió al cuarto del joven detrás de ella seguía el joven para hacerle lo que sea, solo dios lo sabe… **_

_Ya no tengo miedo de matar _

_Mi deseo es mantenerme firme por ti_

_Vivo con la única misión de mantenerte a salvo_

_Por que tú eres lo único que me impulsa a vivir_

_La lluvia continúa sin cesar _

_Destrozado mi corazón por la soledad _

_La lluvia sigue su curso sin importarle nada más _

_Este corazón solo esta en la soledad._

*********************************************************FILAMENT**************************************************************

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Ya despierta-decía el joven con un tono triste de voz

¿Qué…que paso?-dijo Flaky

Lo siento-le dijo el joven al oído mientras la abrazaba

Siempre te perdonare solo recuérdalo de acuerdo…-dijo Flaky

Te prometo que habrá un futuro mejor esperándonos-dijo el joven

_**Tras dicho esto se dieron un beso inocente, tierno y corto… ¿creen que en realidad el joven se arrepiente? Pues la respuesta es no y nunca lo hará el era un perfecto actor hacerle lo que quiera a Flaky y luego disculparse como si nada haci era todos los días ya todo era una rutina diaria… pero… ¿que se puede hacer?**_

_Tú dices que siempre habrá un mañana mejor esperándonos en el futuro…_

_Pero yo solo quiero decirte que sin importar el que…_

_Yo me mantendré contigo hasta el final…_

_Yo siempre te amare…_

_Con el tiempo te recuperare a ti y a los demás_

_Por que quiero ponerle fin a la tristeza de mi corazón…_

_Quiero ponerle fin a la paradoja de la mentira y el engaño._

Ahora vuelvo-dijo Flaky

Si, por cierto ese tal Cuddles me amenazo ya sabes que hacer-dijo el joven

Claro…todo lo que sea por ti-dijo Flaky

_**Tras decir esto Flaky salió de la casa y fue a la casa de Cuddles siempre usaba la rutina **_ **de ir a su casa para platicar y cuando bajaba la guardia lo asesinaba… pero desde que empezó a pasar esto el brillo de sus ojos no estaba era como si estuviera una doble personalidad…**

**Flaky tras asesinar a Cuddles:**

Entonces Cuddles por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer de favor-dijo Flaky mientras se separaba del cadáver de Cuddles y se iba a lavar la sangre que se encontraba en su cuerpo…

_Ya no tengo miedo de matar_

_Mi único deseo es mantenerme contigo hasta el final _

_Yo solo vivo con el fin de protegerte por que tú eres lo único que me importa a mí…_

_Estos sentimientos; este sentimiento que me fue permitido conocer_

_Dos personas que se amaron y por su amor intentaron construir un paraíso…_

_Que me fue permitido conocer_

_Dos personas que solo desearon la felicidad para todos…_

_Querían creer que su sueño lo podrían cumplir en la realidad _

_Pero sin saberlo el futuro fue cruel y sanguinario_

_Mientras más te ame, mas me duele el corazón…_

_Todo se conecta hacia la llave del futuro y el pasado_

_Siento que el amor que siento por ti me destruye…_

_Pero yo jure que te protegería hasta el final!_

_Ya no tengo miedo de matar _

_Mi deseo en la vida es solo que yo te protega_

_Hasta el final ese fue el juramento que me hice a mi misma y lo cumpliré_

_**Flaky tras limpiarse la sangre miro el reloj…**_

¡Oh no! Es tarde el se va a enojar será mejor que me valla rápido-dijo Flaky

_**Tras pasar eso Flaky salió de la casa a toda velocidad hacia la casa de su amado…una vez mas la rutina se repite…**_

*********************************************************FILAMENT**************************************************************

_**FH: O.o que hice que Flaky sufriera *empiezo a llorar* pero bueno díganme que les pareció les gusto no le gusto tengo que mejorar o no pero bueno eso si díganme que les pareció oki :D**_

_***se despide FH***_


End file.
